


Between parts

by Zon_Chan



Series: The soulmate collection. [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Where you have two names written on your wrist. Your soulmate and your enemy.





	Between parts

Anthony Edward Stark had two names written on the insides of his wrist. There wasn't anything special about that. Everyone was bound to the names that were written on their skin. An enemy  bound and a soulmate one. The only thing that was weird about this case was that, Steven Grant Rogers died sixty years ago from a plane crash.

And Robert Bruce Banner had died awhile ago from an experiment. So with both of his potential soulmates dead and gone, Tony tried to move on.

When he got back from Afghanistan and the names were fading off of his skin, he decided to start anew. From stopping the makings of weapons along with fulfilling the role of being Iron man. He had his hands tied.

Then with Stane trying to kill him and all of his friends, that didn't set well with Tony at all. There had to be something done about that. So Tony told the world about his hobby and being a consultant to an organization that was building a pop star band. 

Everything was fine for awhile, then the thing that was keeping him alive started killing him. And that couldn't be good, right? It wasn't like anyone would miss him personally. 

Pepper had Happy as a soulmate and some guy named Aldrich Killian as the other. After he passed off the company to Pepper, he was sure that they would be well off. Before he could explain to Pepper about everything and how nothing could possibly be alright.

Nick arrived once more and gave him a reason to continue on. As fucking cliché as that was. But it was indeed true. Some out of this world thingy got ahold of something important to SHIELD. Nick wanted it back saying it was a global threat if they didn't. 

Tony said 'What the heck', and joined in on the fun. What he wasn't expecting was to see blond hair with blue eyes. A stern voice that made him feel sick to his stomach. Captain America.

 So Tony hacked SHIELD wondering what else they were hiding. What was being untold. In the result, Steven got mad and they had a yelling match. Tony figured that this man wasn't his soulmate. Five minutes of meeting the other and they had a shouting war on their hands. Tony was tired enough he wouldn't be able to keep up with all the energy and righteous that Cap seemed to be born with.

Whatever cut the wire crap he had to pull out of his ass to make sure the blond shut up. But apparently he liked getting the last word. And also, Bruce Banner was alive and well. The hulk had forced him into hiding but, other then that a perfectly normal human.

Tony wasn't looking for romance at the moment. Even if the two most important people in his life were alive and well, and were actually talking to him. Well, one was yelling but it still counted as talking. After the battle was over and the god, Thor was it? Left with his troublesome brother, Steve left to travel the world or some shit like that.

Bruce had accepted the invite to stay at Stark towers and Tony needed to find a way to save his life fast. Invent a new element, easy piece of cake. And Tony wouldn't say if his heart jumped as Bruce rubbed his arm as his dad was shown talking to him on the screen.

He tried to convince himself that he was trying to save Tony Stark's life because the world needed Iron Man. Not because Bruce looked terrified as he saw what the arc reactor was doing to his chest.

After a few days of tasting nothing but coconut and metal it finally settled in and Tony would live to see another decade. Bruce was bubbling in happiness as he moved to give Tony a light kiss on Hus lips. Tony grinned up at Bruce as they laid in bed net to next each other. Calm and satisfied. Enjoying being in the other's company.

SHIELD fell and the rest of the Avengers came back seeking a place to stay. Tony wouldn't have agreed to it unless it was Bruce telling him to do it. Which Bruce did, because his soul was kind. No matter how many times its been broken. 

And that's how they lived over the next few years. With Bruce and Tony making up for lost time and healing each other's wounds. Natasha and Clint annoying each other and others. And Steve being on his own, researching something about hydra.

It was a wonder that no one saw the puppy dog eyes that Steve for some reason always made at Tony. But when they really found out about what was going on in hydra and what kind of powerful weapon they had. Well, Avengers assemble. 

They meet the most evil twins along the way. Tony was over exaggerating as always. And when they went to regroup, had made rooms for both of them. After all, everyone deserved a second chance. Bruce was starting to rub off of him.

Tony just sighed and shook his head to focus on the task at hand. Creating JARVIS a human like body. It was the only chance they had to defeat Ultron. The monster that Tony had made.

Even though Bruce said himself that, it was Hus fault too. Tony wouldn't let him shoulder any of the burden of playing the bad guy role. It was extremely unfair to Bruce. And Tony would protect the man at all costs.

They won the battle again, but with a cost. JARVIS was no more, and Hulk had disappeared. Apparently Hulk found Natasha cruel and left. Not realizing that he left behind something greater. 

Tony's heart crumbled as he laid in bed that night. Alone and plagued with thoughts about nightmares that were coming back tenfold. Wanda blaming Tony for the death of her brother. Tony taking the blame. Because if he didn't who would? People loved blaming others for their problems. 

FRIDAY tried her best to comfort her creator. But some things could simply not be fixed by talking it out. Steve saw it as the  perfect moment to try and get under Tony's good side. For some reason since the man's other name, James Barnes' turned bad. Steve was convinced that Tony was his soulmate.

Tony of course knew that it wasn't the case. The guy that his dad talked about non-stop, the guy that  threatened him on the very first meeting. Yeah no, Tony wasn't going to fall for the mask that Rogers had carefully placed on. 

No matter how many years Bruce was gone. Tony was taken and he was never the one to cheat. Bruce as cliché was it sounded, will always be the love of his life. Sweet Bruce, Tony hoped he would come home soon. 

Iron Man didn't have any weak points. The Avenger wasn't scored of anything. Expect losing the people he cared about. Losing the people that mattered in his life. He already lost one, and he couldn't bear to lode anymore. 

But Bruce being gone ment that Tony was slowly becoming his old self. He wasn't sure if it was good. But it was what it was. The weirdest part about the civil was was that Tony wasn't even on Steve's wrist. So he still wasn't exactly what everything was about. Even as the shield that his father made slammed repetitively in his chest.

Cutting through the amour and slicing into his skin. It was almost like he was a kid again. Being hit by his father for having dared Steve Rogers written on his flesh. All the burnings of trying to get to name off of himself felt all over again.

Pain clouded his senses as he closed his eyes and let darkness flood over him. 

Becoming a mentor to a kid was never apart of his plan. But it jus kinda happened and Tony knew that Bruce would be happy that he was looking after someone who needed it. Unfortunately he screwed up. Big time.

Tony didn't expect to get so  attached to the kid. But he did. Peter even called him dad one time. Tony doubts that Peter realized that he did it. But the bubbling in his chest of making someone proud just by being  himself. He missed this.

Turns out Peter also found his soulmate. His guy in the chair, they made a nice couple. They were good for each other. Peter needed all of the support he could get.

And one day while Tony was jogging with Pepper, talking about kids. Peter and Pepper's unborn child, a man had brought Bruce back to Tony. But they couldn't do more than a reunion hug. 

This time the universe was at stake.

With heavy eyes Tony looked back at Bruce for a second before following Peter up to space. That second of nothing but reassurance and love was all that Tony needed. He would see Bruce again when he got back down to earth. And everything would be okay again. 


End file.
